OC's for Shades Of Gray
by Spring-Heel-Jacq
Summary: Exactly what the title says
1. Chapter 1

Apparently, I need OC's for my story "Shades of Gray" and guess this is the only way to go. That, and because I gotten the idea to post this from _**ILuvLucyPevensie**_'s "OC Signups for new Story."

So, just tell me who wants to be in the story and I'll try to see what I can do and do my best to make them sound in character. Oh! I also would like the species as well!

Thanks.

Spring-Heel-Jacqueline


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. Fourteen OC's in seven reviews within twenty-four hours . . . that's a record! Has to be the most reviews I gotten within a day out of any of my stories!

So apparently it feels I should post the name variants for the _Chipmunks_ and _Chipettes_ and have you the readers choose what they should be. Though there are many, many variant spellings and cognate forms but I chosen a few because there are some that seem very similar. Another reason is because I want it to be interesting. I found two-three sites showing different ways of how "Alvin," "Simon," "Theodore," "Brittany," "Jeanette" and "Eleanor." I thought it would be interesting to show the results to you.

In order, the name "Brittany" has** eighty-six variations**! Makes you wonder why her character is so egotistical . . .

Following close behind will be "Eleanor," having **eighty-four variations** in both English and other languages. It's no wonder why she can handle all the crap from Brittany, considering their name variations are two digits close.

Third will be "Theodore." He has **fifty-two variations**! No wonder why girls find him cute and cuddly . . . as well as the lady's man without even trying!

Twenty digits down is "Simon," a widely used name having **thirty two variations**. Now you have to stop and wonder how is it possible that he surpasses his egotistical and glory-hogging brother Alvin considering he hardly gotten any fan mail until that episode GOOD OLD SIMON, according to the commentaries on the video posted by **_driscolldoll _**under youtube.

Now here's a kicker! "Alvin" has (drum roll please) **nineteen variants** in both English and other languages! One could only imagine what our favorite troublemaker would be doing . . . And of course, the infamous famous running gag "AAAAAAL-VIIIIIIN" first name ultimatum from Dave throughout the series and movies when things usually get out of hand.

Last but not the least is "Jeanette." Her name is an uncommon name only having **four variations**. Makes you wonder why she hardly had any screen time in Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel. The boys and her sisters all get ample screen time, whereas Jeanette seems to fall by the wayside. Has anyone noticed she's never seen without her sisters, even then she gets about five minutes of screen time that isn't singing?

Anyways, here are the results:

**ALVIN SEVILLE**  
1) Ælfwine (Anglo-Saxon = Derived from the Old English elements _ælf_ "elf" and _wine_ "friend". The name was not commonly used after the Norman conquest.)  
2) Æðelwine (Anglo-Saxon = Derived from the Old English elements _æðel_ "noble" and _wine_ "friend".)  
3) Ailwyn (Variant form of ALVIN)  
4) Alvan (Variant form of ALVIN)  
5) Alven (Variant form of ALVIN)  
6) Alvyn (Variant form of ALVIN)  
7) Alwyn (Welsh)  
8) Elvin (Variant form of ALVIN)

**SIMON SEVILLE**  
1) Seymon (Russian)  
2) Shimon (Hebrew, Biblical Hebrew)  
3) Simão (Portugese)  
4) Simen (Norwegian)  
5) Simeon (Biblical, Bulgarian and Macedonian = From the Hebrew name _Shim'on_ (see SIMON). In the Old Testament this was the name of the second son of Jacob and the founder of one of the twelve tribes of Israel. In the New Testament this was the name of a man who blessed the newborn Jesus. It was also borne by a powerful 10th-century ruler of Bulgaria.)  
6) Simion (Romanian form of Simeon)  
7) Simo (Finnish and Serbian)  
8) Šimon (Czech and Slovak)  
9) Simón (Spanish)  
10) Simone (Italian = also a French feminine form of SIMON)  
11) Simonu (Old Church Slavic)  
12) Šimun (Croatian)  
13) Síomón (Irish)  
14) Symeon (Greek and Polish)  
15) Symon (Ukrainian)  
16) Ximen (Spanish)  
17) Ximono (Medieval Spanish)

**THEODORE SEVILLE**  
1) Fyodor (Russia = Russian form of THEODORE)  
2) Fedor (Russian = Variant of FYODOR)  
3) Teodor (Scandinavian, Romanian, Czech, Slovak, Polish, Serbian, Croatian, Slovene, Hungarian,Bulgarian and Macedonian = Cognate of THEODORE)  
4) Teodoro (Italian, Spanish and Portuguese = Italian, Spanish and Portuguese form of _Theodoros_)  
5) Theodoor (Dutch)  
6) Theodor (German, Scandinavian, Czech and Romanian = German form of THEODORE, as well as a Scandinavian, Czech and Romanian variant of TEODOR. A famous bearer was American children's book creator Theodor Seuss Geisel (1904-1991), better known as Dr. Seuss.)  
7) Théodore (French)  
8) Theodoros (Greek and Ancient Greek)  
9) Theodorus (Latinized form of the Greek name _Theodoros_)

**BRITTANY MILLER**  
1) Brittannia ({Rare} English = Variant of BRITTANY) (Fair warning that I may choose this one because I really like it, so don't get your hopes up _too_ high.  
2) Brittanyne (Great Britain)  
3) Brittneigh (Great Brittany)  
4) Britta (Scandinavian and Finnish)

**JEANETTE MILLER**  
1) Genette (German)  
2) Zhanett (Russian)

_That's all I unfortunately came up with, if there's anymore suggestion, I'll be happy to take them :)_

**ELEONORE MILLER**  
1) Elianora (Hawiian)  
2) Eilionoir (Scottish)  
3) Eleanoora (Finnish)  
4) Eleonora (Italian, German, Dutch, Scandinavian, Finnish and Polish = Cognate of ELEONOR)  
5) Eléonore (French)  
6) Eleonore (German)  
7) Elinor (Variant of ELEONOR)  
8) Ellinor (Scandinavian)

**Please note that I may not use the one that gets the most votes**


	3. Chapter 3

Greeting fellow readers and writers! I sure hope you all had a wonderful Spring Break!

The vote for the "What name variant should ALVIN have?" poll results is up! The name "Alvyn" is the winner with six out of twelve votes . . . which leads me to question of why the "unique votes" state seven votes . . . hmm. Overall, I'm somewhat surprised that one vote went to the Anglo-Saxon (Æðelwine) name.

I have decided to call "Brittany" "Brittannia," because I like unique names and THAT is rare! Also, because I, as the author, decide if I wanted to use the most voted name or not. For example, I may or may not used "Alvyn," the most voted under my choice. I'll be happy to post up the "What name variant should BRITTANY have?" poll just for the fun of it . . . and see who votes for what . . .

Anyhow, the next runner up is "Jeanette." I only picked out foreign spelt names of the aforementioned forename and if there are any other foreign spellings for "Jeanette," I'll be happy to accept!

Thanks again for voting under my poll!

Spring~Heel~Jacqueline


	4. Chapter 4

Hello fellow readers and writers, perhaps you are wondering why I have all of your attention today? It's quite simple really.

I am happy to inform you that I FINALLY uploaded chapter two for "Shades Of Gray"!

But that's not the point. I decided to incorporate both Michael and Vanessa Bagdasarian into my story as well as Janice Karman. I however have an idea or two on how to physically describe Karman . . . the only problem is I do not know what either Vanessa or Michael look like and was curious if anyone had any ideas on what they looked like? Well, there are two videos under **_youtube_** entitled Michael Bagdasarian: Finding a Date (Part 1); (Part 2); (Part 3) and An Inside Look: The Height of Freshmen amongst other related videos but I'm skeptical on that _that _he may or may not be the son of Ross Bagdasarian Jr. and Janice Karman. I mean ANYBODY can claim to be someone that they are not. If anyone does, I was wondering if you could give me description of what Vanessa and/or Michael look like. And just for the heck of it, I would like to read what your description of Janice Karman is.

I also am planning to combine all three incarnations of "Dave Seville" into one individual. So to help me out even more, I need you the reviewers to describe each incarnation of Dave Seville:  
The 60's Dave Seville voiced by Ross Bagdasarian Sr. from The Alvin Show (October 4, 1961 – September 12, 1962)  
The 80's/90's Dave Seville voiced by Ross Bagdasarian Jr. from Alvin and the Chipmunks (September 17, 1983 – February 14, 2002)  
The current Dave Seville performed by Jason Lee in the live action/CGI films (December 14, 2007 and December 23, 2009. Possibly the third one on December 16, 2011).

Oh! The most voted name variant for "Jeanette" is "Genette" by four out of five votes.

Since I am writing "Shades Of Gray" on a whim, I haven't actually planned on when Eleanor, Theodore and Simon will appear in the story so I am posting the poll for "What name variant should BRITTNEY have?" though I already have a name signed. I just wanna know who votes for what . . . ¬¬

Thanks for taking your time to read this note!

Spring-Heel-Jacqueline


	5. Chapter 5

Good news! I have completely rewritten chapter one, added a few details to chapter two and removed the author's note and replaced it with chapter three! :)

As for OC's goes:  
An OC from **Scarcrow88** and an OC from **ChipmunkFan19** appear in chapter two and they are mentioned in chapter three.  
An OC created and owned by **ILuvLucyPevensie** makes an appearance in chapter three and an OC from **iChipetteGal** is mention.

Also, should I have both _Chipmunks_ and _Chipettes_ names altered or leave them? If you want me to alter them, just say so and I reloaded my What name variant should JEANETTE have? poll! The same will go for _Brittany_, _Simon_, _Eleanor_ and _Theodore_.

I'll try to get chapter four up soon.

Also, I think you guys should read the sci-fi/adventure "TeCoven Generation" by **PrincessLeeLee7**, she's a newcomer here in fanfiction and the story is just astounding! The summary is as followed: "When their talents are analyzed without their knowledge, two teenagers are unwillingly sent off to camp to become part of a private agency where aged mysteries are revealed."

Speaking of **PrincessLeeLee7**, we both may work together on a story, so keep an eye out!


End file.
